warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Brownstorm's RiverClan Alliances
Leader: '''Shellstar- handsome dark gray tom with white paws, muzzle and amber eyes. 6 lives left. Mate of Wingpelt '''Deputy: '''Troutclaw- light gray tom with unusually long claws and blue eyes. '''Medicine Cat: '''Streamstep- beautiful mottled-gray she-cat with piercing amber eyes. '''Apprentice~Featherdrift Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits): Sunmist- beautiful orange-yellow she-cat with blazing yellow eyes. Mumblestep- clumsy black and white tom with green eyes. Apprentice~Graypaw Whitefang- handsome, lithe, white tom with unusually long fangs. Amber eyes. Mate of Daisyflower. Dullfeather- handsome bracken-colored tom with blue eyes. Mate of Salmonpelt. Weedwhisker- beautiful orange pelted she-cat with yellow eyes and crooked whiskers that look like weeds. Timberfur- long furred, black and white tom with green eyes. Mothwing- handsome brown tom with a moth-shaped splotch of white and blue eyes. Brownstorm- hansome brown tom with a white muzzle, paws, underbelly, and tail tip and yellow eyes. Dazzlefur- attractive tortioseshell she-cat with piercing green eyes. Mudtail- mud-colored she-cat with blue eyes. Gingertail- a ginger and white she-cat with beautiful firery orange eyes. Wingtip- sturdy black tom with unusually long claws and amber eyes. Apprentice~Shimmerpaw Larkfur- beautiful tortioseshell and white she-cat with dazleing blue eyes. Sparrowpelt- black covered she-cat with piercing yellow eyes. Ferretpelt- small brown she-cat with a white muzzle and yellow eyes. Blackear- a pure white tom with one black ear tip and amber eyes. Apprentice~Pebblepaw Silverpelt- beautiful, lithe, silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Apprentices (kits more than six moons old and in training to become warriors): Featherdrift- a silky light gray tom with a feathery coat and beautiful green eyes. In training to become a medicine cat. Graypaw- light gray tom with darker stripes and yellow eyes. Shimmerpaw- black she-cat with piercing yellow eyes. Pebblepaw- pure white she-cat with spots near the muzzle that look like pebbles. Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting young): Wingpelt- light gray she-cat with beautiful amber eyes. Mate of Shellstar. Salmonpelt- an oily black and white she-cat with big blue eyes. Mate of Dullfeather. Daisyflower- attractive white she-cat with dark gray ear tips. Mate of Whitefang. Kits (cats less than six moons old): Fishkit- oily brown and white she-kit with green eyes. Daughter of Wingpelt and Shellstar. Windkit- fluffy gray tom with one black paw and amber eyes. Son of Wingpelt and Shellstar. Rockkit- black and brown tom with yellow eyes. Son of Salmonpelt and Dullfeather. Mistykit- black she-kit with blue eyes. Daughter of Daisyflower and Whitefang. Stonekit- light gray tom with darker stripes and light green eyes. Son of Daisyflower and Whitefang. Otterkit- the tallest kit in the nursery, lithe, brown and white tom with amber eyes. Son of Daisyflower and Whitefang. Cloverkit- beautiful light gray she-kit with blue eyes, blind but great sense of smell. Daughter of Daisyflower and Whitefang. Elders (warrirs that are now retired): Miyaflower- still beautiful tortioseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. Littletail- cranky old gray tom with blue eyes. Thrushear- brown tom with yellow eyes and small ears, some say as small as a thrush. Category:FanClan Allegiances